


He's a Bastard but I Love Him

by SIX_Calavera (sicdog)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adult Themes, F/M, Romance, Suggestions welcome :), headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicdog/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: Various headcanons for Migs Mayfeld, open to more headcanons to fill :) or prompts for a short oneshot.
Relationships: Migs Mayfeld/Reader
Kudos: 9





	He's a Bastard but I Love Him

Migs Mayfeld 

How He Cuddles 

When you and Migs chance to lock eyes as you walk by...it's a rare occurrence that he doesn't grab you by the hand and pull you into him or his lap for a heated kiss.  
"Hey." He stops you, grabbing your hand and pulling you close, "C'mere." He tugs you and you fall into him. He doesn't care what you're busy doing, he's not one for loving words so when the feeling strikes him, he'd rather show than tell. 

When It Rains 

Migs can't help but admire how good you look soaking wet. And if you try to outrun the rain he can be an asshole and jibe at you for being scared of a little rain, grabbing you if he can and forcing you to stand in the rain with him. Holding you close he can't help but tease and squeeze you, a sloppy kiss beneath unrelenting raindrops. But don't worry, when he finally relents and lets you get back indoors, he's the first to help you out of those wet clothes. 

A Free Moment

Whenever there's a lull in the day Migs might just ask you if you're up for a walk. Spending that time at the Karthon Chop Fields has made Migs anxious whenever there's too much quiet, he starts to feel like he might be getting too comfortable, letting his guard down. But a walk around the perimeter tends to calm him down a bit, at least until there's something more distracting to do, and at some point there always is. You'll make sure of it...

A Trait of Yours He Admires 

Migs admires you ability to give as good as you get. Migs has a talent for getting under someone's skin, but you have a talent for shutting him up when he really needs to. Having known his life and past embarrassments, you have an arsenal of weapons to use against him when he starts going too far. He absolutely hates it when you pull out some of his failures, but he can't help but respect and admire how well you know him, and how good you can be at getting back at him. 

Dom or Sub? 

Migs loves being dominant, marking you as his and manhandling you as much as you'll let him. When you're out together he likes to keep a close eye on you, if a handsome stranger comes too close he quickly appears next to you and wraps a strong arm around you. Should you be brave enough to flirt back with said handsome stranger....Migs will gladly make things uncomfortable and start shoving men away or shouting insults. But even that won't be enough for him, once you both get back home he's going to have to show you how much he hates it when you make him jealous, and he'll use dominating kisses and passionate growls of affection to do so. A secret of his though...when you take control and try to dominate him...he acts like he isn't intimidated by you...but truly? It drives him wild. 

For Life Day 

For life day you get Migs a gift, and he always moans and groans and complains about being given a gift, how you shouldn't waste your time getting him things and that he hopes you don't expect him to return the gesture. You always roll your eyes and say you don't care and just leave the gift for him. Migs acts like he thinks the holiday is a waste of time, and that you're stupid for getting him something when you won't get something back. But that's the point of Life Say, you give because you want to, not because you expect something back. And that good natured sentiment makes Migs feel guilty every year. Until one year he finally gives you a present in return. A sharp and faithful dagger that reminded Migs of you, it's such a sweet gesture that you never let him forget it, and that pisses him off to no end. 

For The New Year

You celebrate together, privately. Migs as we've seen isn't one for big festivities. For anything that involves sitting around a table and being vulnerable or appreciative. And on new years it's just another reminded that time is passing and Migs has many things to regret. Memories are painful, and designated holidays that ask you to sit back and remember? He'd really rather not. So you try to help him through it, but he has difficulty letting you. You leave him be when he wants to be alone, you know that when the clock strikes twelve he'll be back to kiss you and usher in the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved Migs. Bill Burr irritates me but fuck his portrayal of Migs got to me. My lizard brain wants him. Why are there no reader inserts with him???? 😭😭😭😭😭


End file.
